Le journal du roi des pirates
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: "Je reste persuadé qu'il existe en ce monde, quelques part, la trace du roi des pirates. Une trace indélébile, un journal ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ceci, nous apporterait des éléments essentiels sur cet homme mystérieux qu'est Monkey D. Luffy..."


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un jour, on a eu un énorme fou rire avec mon exécradorable petite soeur en imaginant le journal de bord de Luffy. J'aurai aimé vous le faire part sous une forme vraiment journal mais les propriétés de polices sont trop simples pour faire ça bien alors, je vous propose sous forme romancé.  
Je dédie cet OS à l'exécradorable petite en question. **Ko' Koha**, c'est ton jour de gloiiiiire !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Le journal du roi des pirates**

Combien d'années s'était-il écoulé depuis la disparition des pirates au chapeau de paille ? Des tas. Des tas, des tas et des tas d'années. Les générations avaient beaucoup changé, la piraterie était devenue désuète. Désormais, la jeunesse préférait devenir Marine et les pirates n'étaient pas assez forts pour survivre dans cette jungle. Partout où ils passaient, même inaperçu, il y avait forcément un régiment pour les coincer. La piraterie mourrait. Mais les grands-pères racontaient des histoires formidables à leurs enfants, les maîtresses d'école faisait étudier des contes terribles. La piraterie vivrait toujours dans les écrits pendant encore des tas, des tas et des tas d'années.

Moi, je ne suis pas un pirate. Je suis un historien. J'essaie de mettre en mot le monde, c'est pas un métier facile. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre, la faim, la peur. Je suis un privilégié. Mon grand-père me disait souvent que j'avais de la chance. Mon grand-père racontait que son grand-père avait connu l'ère du dernier roi des pirates, le fameux Monkey D. Luffy. Il parait qu'à l'époque, il faisait trembler le monde entier. Aujourd'hui, il est un héros pour les uns, le mal incarné pour les autres. Pour moi, il est un mystère. Et si je suis là, c'est pour mettre un terme à ce mystère.

Car j'ai trouvé le journal de bord de Monkey D. Luffy, le roi des pirates.

C'est un carnet en cuir un peu usé par le temps que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux coffre. Comme il n'est pas épais, je pense que ce n'est qu'un tome parmi une centaine d'autre. Je suis tellement excité ! Je vais reconstituer l'histoire de Monkey D. Luffy, le plus grand pirate du monde ! Mes mains en tremblent.

J'ouvre la première page un peu collée du carnet, je retiens mon souffle…

Sur la page de garde, un dessin.

Un dessin de quoi ?! On dirait un bateau, drôlement mal dessiné. Le roi des pirates avait-il des enfants qui auraient joué avec son carnet ? Drôle de façon d'occuper ses mômes… Bon passons. Je tourne la page…

D'une écriture enfantine, grosse et raturée, il est écrit :

_ "Première page de mon journal de bord personnel (parce que Nami ne me laisse pas regarder le sien, la méchante) !  
__Pour bien commencer, j'ai dessiné le Merry. Bon, c'est pas très bien représenté mais c'est un souvenir pour le jour où je serai vieux. Et puis, aujourd'hui, j'avais le temps de dessiner parce qu'il pleut et que Sanji m'a interdis de piller la cuisine. Il me regarde de ses yeux noirs, j'aime pas ça. Alors je lui fais croire que je suis occupé, ça fait passer le temps en attendant le gouter.  
__Ah oui au fait, moi, c'est Luffy et je serai le roi des pirates !"_

Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. Je suis perplexe. Je suis perplexe mais je suis surtout curieux. Alors, je tourne la page et je retrouve cette écriture grossière et difficile à déchiffrer.

_ "Aujourd'hui, on est entrés sur Grand Line. C'était trop cool ! On a fait une grosse fête ! Y avait des tas de bonnes choses à manger ! Même Laboon la baleine et le papy avec une fleur sur la tête ont fêté ça ! C'était gigantesque !"_

Bien. Le roi des pirates aimait donc boire et faire la fête. Mmh, rectification, il aimait, semble-t-il, manger et faire la fête. Ce portrait est un peu étonnant et inhabituel pour un pirate. Je continue ma lecture.

_ "Alabasta, c'est terrible ! Il fait trop chaud. Heureusement que Vivi nous a guidés ! J'ai foutu une rouste à Crocodile, ça fait un bien fou ! Maintenant, j'ai une prime sur ma tête, trois fois rien mais c'est déjà ça ! Avec les gars, on repart ce soir. Je suis pressé de retrouver notre bon vieux Merry !"_

En bas de la page, il est inscrit : _"Chopper, c'est le meilleur médecin du monde !"_. Un élan de gentillesse a dû traverser le pirate au moment où il terminait cette page. Sur une carte, j'essaie de reconstituer leur périple. C'est un peu décousu mais pour le moment, je m'en sors.

_ "Aujourd'hui, Usopp a pêché un monstre marin énorme et Zorro l'a taillé en pièce ! Sanji en a fait un délicieux dîner. Chopper est vraiment le meilleur médecin du monde."_

Juste sous ce paragraphe, il y a une petite ligne griffonnée que je ne saisis pas.

_ "Robin a reconstitué le squelette."_

Cette phrase me laisse perplexe. Tout le monde connait le squelette musicien du roi des pirates mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vient faire ici ! La vérité de l'Histoire tient à de faibles témoignages. Je fais des suppositions.

À la page suivante, je trouve un nouveau dessin. À première vue, je dirai que c'est un marron mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vient faire ce fruit ici. La légende m'en apprend un peu plus.

_ "Aujourd'hui, on a fait la rencontre de papy Marron qui nous a promis de nous envoyer dans les îles célestes. Avec les forces simiesques, on a fait une fête de dingue et j'ai récupéré l'or de papy Marron sans problème. J'ai même trouvé un hercule que j'ai laissé sur Jaya pour remercier les gars de leur gentillesse. Maintenant, faut juste que je trouve la cloche d'or et on sera quitte !"_

Ce récit décousu me donne quelques informations : Jaya. C'est un lieu que je visualise sur ma carte mais l'île céleste… Je suppose que le roi des pirates fait des rêves bien étranges. Quoique. Après la lecture des pages suivantes, j'émets deux hypothèses : soit le roi des pirates avait un imaginaire très développé à tel point qu'il arrivait à joindre son équipage à ses délires, soit il existe bel et bien des îles dans le ciel. Il est tard, je pense sérieusement que je devrais dormir un peu…

_ "Robin avait raison ! Skypiea existe ! D'ailleurs, Nami est contente parce qu'on a chouré pas mal d'or. On a fait une grosse fête aussi ! Et j'ai fait sonner la grosse cloche ! Mais ça, c'était après avoir botté ses fesses à l'autre empaffé d'Ener. On a bien rigolé ! Les gars ont été un peu blessés mais c'était vraiment une chouette aventure. Là, on est en train de descendre avec une pieuvre géante gonflée. C'est cool, je voudrais la garder mais Chopper dit qu'il faut la remettre dans l'eau. Pas grave. Je trouverai d'autres animaux de compagnie sur la route."_

Les dessins qui accompagnent ces quelques phrases sont tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. J'en viens à douter des capacités artistiques du roi des pirates. Enfin, je continue ma lecture. Ma curiosité a raison de mon sommeil.

_ "Foxy est vraiment très moche."_

Comme le dessin est pas terrible, je confirme : le dénommé Foxy est laid à faire peur.

_ "Usopp l'appelle tronche de cake. C'est un surnom très cool."_

Le roi des pirates n'avait pas l'air d'être un homme spirituel.

_ "J'adore le requin blanc géant rôti !"_

Une tâche de sauce accompagne ces écrits. Intéressant. Je tourne la page. Il y a quelques pages blanches avant que je ne retombe sur l'écriture du roi des pirates.

_ "Il s'est passé pas mal de trucs ces temps-ci. Je fais une liste :  
__J'me suis disputé avec Usopp  
__J'ai un peu pleuré (mais faut pas le dire, Zorro m'a demandé d'être fort)  
__On a perdu Robin  
__On s'est fritté avec des gars trop balèze sur Enies Lobby  
__On a récupéré Robin  
__On a brûlé Merry qui était tout mort  
__Merry nous a longuement remerciés  
__On a beaucoup pleuré  
__On a un nouveau bateau : le Thousand Sunny  
__J'ai oublié de dire qu'on avait rencontré papy à Water Seven. Il a pas changé, j'étais content de le revoir même si ça faisait bizarre. Les gars ont pas tout compris. Et puis, on a revu Coby et son ami (je sais plus son nom). Sanji a fait un repas terrible à s'en faire péter le bide ! C'était géant. Et puis Franky a rejoint notre équipage. Ça fait beaucoup de chose. J'ai laissé du blanc avant. Un jour, je mettrais plus de détails. Mais aujourd'hui, on va tester la piscine alors j'ai pas le temps."_

Je place Enies Lobby et Water Seven sur ma carte avant d'hésiter un instant. Je me replonge dans mes cours d'histoire et je suis pétrifié. Enies Lobby était une cité appartenant à la Marine, une sorte de marche avant l'enfer d'Impel Down. Mais qu'est-ce que le roi des pirates est allé faire là-bas ? Je ne comprends décidément rien à son itinéraire. Encore moins à son énumération d'action, c'est absolument incompréhensible. Si Merry a brulé pourquoi parle-t-il ? Et puis depuis quand les bateaux parlent ? Bon, point positif, je situe à peu près dans le temps ce passage : le cyborg Franky vient seulement de rejoindre l'équipage. J'avance !

_ "Aujourd'hui, Sanji a fait des casse-croûte au thon. C'était délicieux ! Je l'ai trempé dans le café de Robin c'était encore meilleur ! Mais après j'ai fini chez Chopper, à cause de Nami et Sanji."_

Je recule. Ce paragraphe n'apporte rien à l'Histoire ! Page suivante.

_ "On est tombé sur Thriller Bark et on a fait la fête à Moria et compagnie. Mon zombie était terrible ! Zorro a été sacrément blessé ! Il a loupé toute la fête ! Brook est avec nous maintenant. Il joue du violon et il fait des blagues trop drôles !"_

De mieux en mieux ! Thriller Bark n'existe pas ! Où donc le pirate au chapeau de paille a-t-il encore mis les pieds ? Je laisse tomber la carte détaillée de son voyage.

_ "Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait de la balançoire avec Chopper ! C'était marrant !"_

Je laisse ce passage et continue ma lecture.

_ "Aujourd'hui, à la vigie, une mouette a fait caca sur la vitre. Ça a fait une belle dégoulinure."_

Je suis exaspéré devant les considérations du roi des pirates.

_ "Hier, avec Usopp, on a rien pêché. Nul."_

En soupirant, je passe trois pages noircies de _"Je m'ennuie"_ à toutes les sauces pour enfin arriver à des choses plus intéressantes. Des nouvelles personnes et de nouveaux lieux.

_ "Camie, c'est une sirène trop gentille et Papag est trop poilant ! On a retrouvé Octy qu'a pas toujours été gentil mais qui fait des takoyakis délicieux. Je crois que Sanji est un peu jaloux. On va sur Sabondy et après, on va sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ! On est tous trop impatients !"_

Je reprends ma carte, brulant de curiosité et d'impatience. L'île des Hommes-Poissons fait la jointure entre Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde ! Fébrile, je tourne la page, je tourne une autre page, je tourne toutes les pages pour ne trouver que des feuilles blanches. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf lorsque je trouve quelques mots à la fin du carnet.

_ "Ace est mort. J'ai retrouvé mes amis. Un jour, j'écrirai ce qu'il s'est passé à Marine Ford, c'est Jinbe qui me l'a conseillé. En attendant d'arriver chez les Hommes-Poissons, j'écris ces derniers mots. Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et je serai le roi des pirates !"_

Le journal se termine ainsi. Je pleure pendant une heure avant de reprendre fébrilement chaque page. Il n'y a rien de plus. Je distingue juste un _"j'aime les"_ rayé sur une page blanche. Rien de plus. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à faire des recherches pour tomber sur… ça ! Consciencieusement, je remets le carnet dans son coffre et je jette le coffre à la mer. J'abandonne ma carrière d'historien et je retourne chez ma mère sur West Blue pour cultiver des géraniums.

J'ai appris, des années après cet incident qu'un de mes anciens confrères beaucoup plus brillant que moi avait trouvé le journal de bord de la navigatrice des pirates au chapeau de paille. Ce journal là retraçait dans les moindres détails et avec des cartes précises le parcours du roi des pirates depuis East Blue jusqu'à Raftel et au-delà. L'historien a reçu des tas d'honneurs et de récompenses. Cette année là, mes géraniums ont été terribles. L'Histoire essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

**NdZ** Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise avec l'utilisation du "je"... Enfin, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop enfoncé Luffy dans sa bêtise mais, ce texte m'a bien fait marré.  
Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
